In the Curve of Midnight
by KyraDragon
Summary: This is not an Underworld story but I had to choice a catagory. If you wish read my story anyway to see if you like it. Oh, and please rate.


-1AuBriana Morency

Per. 2

Senior English

In das Kurve von Mitternacht

(In the Curve of Midnight)

Lucius walked cautiously in the downpour of rain in the darkness of the night, his coat clinging to his sides, sword strapped to his belt, blood dripping from the end of the sword. He looked back in the direction of his latest kill, or what was left of it. He smirked and continued on his way to his house. The rain slowed and soon after turned to snow, leaving a white blanket atop Lucius's short black hair. Lucius felt his pure white wolf Vivean run up beside him and rub against his baggy pants. Vivean made a sudden stop and growled in the direction of the upcoming alleyway. Lucius drew his sword and approached the alley cautiously. A four legged furry creature made its way partly in view for Lucius to see. It had a long muzzle with long canine teeth and piercing yellow eyes which glared at Lucius.

"And what exactly are you?" Lucius asked in a low tone.

"You are an abomination." The creature replied in a near growl.

"Oh?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

"You must be destroyed, before you spread your hybrid DNA." The creature lunged forword at Lucius, knocking the sword from his hand, and fled out of sight.

Lucius quickly grabbed his sword from the ground and ran to his home only a few blocks away, Vivean right at his side. Lucius unlocked the door and got Vivean and himself inside, slamming the door shut, and locking the large wooden door. Lucius pressed his back against the door and slid his way down to the floor. He was very shook up from his previous encounter and did not know what to do. After an hour of just sitting on the floor Lucius had a thought of what to do. He decided that if this creature wanted to kill him then there was only one thing to do, kill before killed. Yes, Lucius was afraid of the creature and of his choice, but he knew that it had to be done, for the sake of survival.

Just as Lucius came to this realization there was a knock on his door which sent the vibrations of the knock through and down his back. Vivean barked and growled at the door as Lucius picked himself up off the floor. Lucius opened the door he was just against to see a beautiful woman starring at him. She had long black hair that was to her waist and lovely green eyes.

"Are you the one known as Lucius?" She asked in a soft, loving tone.

"I am. And you are?" Lucius was curious.

"My name is Kyra. I believe you might be in need of some assistance. I saw your encounter with Jacques."

"Who?"

"The lycan."

Lucius cocked his head in response.

"The wolf-like creature that attacked you in the alley." Kyra replied with a sigh of frustration.

Lucius invited Kyra inside and as Lucius and Kyra talked she informed him that he is a hybrid of vampire and lycan, and that is why Jacques wants him dead, for him being what he is, a genetic mistake. Lucius's mother was the vampire and his farther the lycan. She told him that his parents were killed at the hands of their coven and pack. Lucius starred into space and completely stunned as Kyra explained that his twelve year old younger brother was also killed by the same coven that killed his mother. Kyra then laid down two semiautomatic guns for his use for she knew what he planned on doing. Lucius then looked up to Kyra and asked how she knew all this information about him and his family. She smiled at him and told him that she is his godmother.

Lucius said nothing as Kyra finished talking to him and got up from her chair and went to the door to leave. Before she left she wished him the best of luck and then she went on her way, shutting the door behind herself. Lucius looked up at Vivean who was by his side on the couch looking at him.

"So, what do you say Viv, you ready to see me try to prove I deserve to survive?" Lucius asked in a cocky tone.

She perked her ears and watched him stand and slid his coat from his shoulders to pool at his feet on the carpet. He took off his muscle shirt and threw it upon the back of the chair Kyra was sitting in only minutes before and walked to his bedroom and took out his leather vest from his closet. He attached the two guns to his sides of his vest after removing the sword from his belt. He instead placed the sword into its sheath and wrapped the strap of the sheath around his shoulder across his chest, the sword across his back. Lucius left his house, Vivean locked inside so she wouldn't follow him and get hurt. Lucius sighed and went into the same direction that he first encountered the lycan, the spot now covered with a thick blanket of snow which no longer fell. Lucius turned and went in the direction that Jacques fled to try to find any trace of where he might have went. Lucius jumped into the dark, damp sewer that Jacques could only have gone. Lucius's eyes changed from the bright blue that they were to a golden yellow colour that reflected the little light of the sewer. Lucius then thought that now his lust for blood, his ability to heal extremely fast, and eye change made since he now knew what he was.

Lucius set up marks for himself and took out his two guns. He shot at these marks from only a short distance away. After practicing from this distance for a short while he decided to move further back. After practicing for a an hour or two he finally was able to get a perfect shot. Lucius, feeling confident with his abilities, decided that his shooting was good enough and moved onto learning of his own body. He concentrated and focused on trying, in any possible way, to change his physical form. He closed his eyes and felt his skull shift and brake and his ears grew and changed. He looked into the murky water of the sewer and saw that he had a pair of black wolf ears atop his head instead of the human ones he had only moments before. Lucius smirked and concentrated again, this time changing his whole figure to that of a large wolf with longer legs then normal, his sword still strapped to his back, though tightly, and his guns laying half in the water beneath himself. He had long pointed ears like earlier and a semi-long muzzle and his fur was as black as the sewer around him. His hands were now paws with long, sharp claws and he had a long furry tail for balance.

As Lucius was exploring his new body he heard a fast paced walking coming his way. He growled and crouched, getting into the defensive position. He was about to jump the figure going to him when he saw, as it turned the corner, it was a white wolf, his wolf. Vivean raised her ears and jumped Lucius, licking his face happy to see him, even if it was an a wolf form. Lucius was shocked to find Vivean in a place such as the sewer, but, he was also angry that his only companion was putting herself in danger, and for him no less. Lucius was taken aback when suddenly the wolf against his chest glowed a blinding white and changed to human form with long white hair and wore a long white robe that reached to her ankles. She had very light skin and gorgeous pink eyes.

Lucius was absolutely speechless, he had never expected that Vivean was anything more then a white wolf. Vivean ran her fingers through Lucius's fur atop his head.

"My, aren't you looking rather, different." Vivean smiled happily.

"Same about you." Lucius spoke with a much deeper tone and in almost a growl instead of a voice.

"I am sorry that I kept this from you, but when your mother sent me to live with you years ago I was unsure how you would take to it."

Lucius licked her cheek and smirked as Vivean blushed and stood. Lucius then lowered his ears at the thought of the danger and risk of going to fight a whole pack now. He didn't want to fight now that his companion was more of a companion that he could talk to, and get a response from. Vivean saw his change in attitude and grew concerned. She knew what his worry was though, because she knew he cared for her safety and for herself in general. Vivean assured Lucius that he needs to avenge his family and that they will be fine, and also that she wanted to join him in his fight. Lucius agreed that she could help only because he knew that he couldn't argue with her. Lucius changed back to his human form and put his guns back in place.

will be fine, and also that she wanted to join him in his fight. Lucius agreed that she could help only because he knew that he couldn't argue with her. Lucius changed back to his human form and put his guns back in place.

Lucius and Vivean went down the sewers until they finally turned the corner and heard a bunch of growling and fighting and other wolf-like noises. Lucius drew his sword and recklessly charged the following corner and started to slaughter down the lycan pack. Vivean followed with her long, golden handled sword that she carried with her into the sewer when she was still in wolf form, and gracefully helped Lucius. Lucius and Vivean surprisingly had no trouble killing the pack that wanted to kill him. Lucius had made it of utmost importance that Jacques was of the first to die.

The ones that survived the slaughter by surrendering to Lucius claimed him as new Alpha. Lucius picked up his pieces of broken sword that broke during the chaos. He also picked up his empty guns that he threw to the ground after unloading them on the pack before turning to lycan form. Vivean's robe had not the littlest stain of blood on it and she looked as lovely to Lucius as ever. Lucius was proud and also exhausted at claiming dominance. Vivean was immediately chosen as Alpha female by Lucius before Lucius did anything else. Lucius then turned with Vivean at his side and led the pack to their new territory, his house.

Lucius led the pack, running and hiding, through the midnight streets of the city. Lucius and the pack of ten were in human form, yes, but they were also bloody and half

naked. He knew that if people would see them that trouble would surly follow in some way or another, and trouble was the last thing Lucius wanted. Lucius turned and looked back just long enough to see police cars with the lights on block the back way of the alley that they were in the process of running through. Lucius looked forward and suddenly got jumped by a German Shepard police dog. Lucius growled and immediately turned to his wolf form and threw the dog against the wall of the alley, knocking it out. The police pulled out their guns and circled the pack. Lucius turned to Vivean and demanded that she and the pack escape to his house. She complied and all the pack members changed, and Vivean was carried by one of the members of the pack, and they jumped and climbed the walls of the building. The police shot at the pack but missed. They then turned their attention to Lucius, who was crouched and growling. Lucius lunged at a police officer and got the escape opportunity he needed, and took. The officer that was closest to Lucius only got a single shot which pierced Lucius's side before Lucius got around the corner and escaped.

Lucius limped his way to the open door of his house and was greeted by Vivean and his pack. Lucius fell to his side, in human form, as he stepped into the doorway, Vivean at his side. Vivean dug her long, pointed fingers into the wound of the bullet and pulled it out of Lucius. The pack backed away as Lucius rose to his feet and limped his way to his couch. He laid upon it with the intention of sleeping but was unsuccessful as the pack followed him, in wolf form, and laid close to him. Lucius remembered that his new pack grew in the environment and society of the pack, and they were accustomed to the ways of the pack. He was happy though, that he had become Alpha of the lycans of Germany, and he realized that, even though Jacques thought of him as an abomination, the others of the pack did not.

Germany, and he realized that, even though Jacques thought of him as an abomination, the others of the pack did not.

Lucius was the last to go inside after the packs midnight run through their new territory in Russia that was secluded in the snowy forest. Lucius was last to make sure that everyone was inside and safe before he could rest. Lucius perked his ears up as he saw Vivean playing with one of the younger pups of nine years of age. He smiled at the sight and walked awkwardly on all fours up the stairs to the living room of the second story of the four story house. Lucius and the other males of the pack had built the house a few weeks after he had become Alpha so that way the pack and himself could live in peace from humanity. He had puppies and the most respect from the pack from his seventeen year dominance. Lucius had taken on a great responsibility and that he held the packs lives in his paws and he accepted that. Lucius laid out on the floor beneath himself and, before he was able to drift to sleep, he felt his pup of five years jump onto his back playfully.

Lucius left his pup lay to sleep after the tiring play that the pup evoked. Lucius was truly happy with everything given to him and everything he fought and worked for. Lucius worked hard to keep the pack happy, some in line, and to raise his offspring. Lucius first born, a daughter of seventeen, worried him though. It seemed to Lucius that she had been fancying a human boy that she goes to school with lately. This could bring great trouble upon the pack in time. Lucius had married Vivean in the human ritual and two of the five offspring were hers. The other pups were from the other females in the pack for population purposes, Lucius wondered how he ever lived without what he currently had. He went to one of the bedrooms and almost threw himself atop the bed. He must thought that three past midnight was just the right time to call it a night. Lucius mentally wished his pack a sound sleep and knew the another adventure lay just around the corner.


End file.
